Just two kids out on the town
by JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: Our favorite couple get a chance to relax away from the office. (Fluffy, no angst. I hope a little fun.)
1. Chapter 1 - The smell of leather

**_Disclaimer:_  
**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_**Story/Author Notes:**_  
This takes place, some time AC (After they became a couple) and is a fluffy little short story.

* * *

"At times like this I wonder what the heck I was thinking" Castle thought to himself.

"I never figured the leather would smell this strong. Can't say I understand the attraction to it." he said out loud.

"Castle, you need to close those zippers or you'll be sorry." Beckett said with that laughing lilt in her voice.

"Yes, I'm doing this out of love. I'm not scared or nervous." his internal narration continued.

"Yes dear" he said meekly.

"You ready Castle?"

"Umm... Yea. I guess so. This leather is very stiff."

"Yea, it will be for a while, the more we use it the better it will be."

"Ok, mount up, it's time to get started." she declared.

"Yes dear." he said again, meekly, somewhat mockingly.

"Hey, you said you'd try it didn't you?" a bit of hurt creeping into her voice.

"Yes I did. I guess I just didn't think you'd do it to me."

"Do you not want to go through with it?" she asked, concerned that he was backing out.

"No. I'm committed. Or maybe deserve to be committed but either way. We're doing this."

She smiled at the discomfort he was willing to put himself through for her.

"Ok, wrap your hands around my waist and keep your fingers interlocked ... or else."

She heard his quick nervous breathing in her ear and patted him on the arm to reassure him as they got started.

He flexed his fingers and she quickly said "Don't do it Castle. Keep your hands locked."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need the distraction you'll cause me. You know how it affects me." she said laughing as she turned the bike onto the main road.

"Yea..." he said in a low husky voice into the helmet intercom.

He could feel her abdomen muscles tighten and relax as she controlled the motorcycle. It was obvious that she was very much in control of the machine, her actions, and their safety and she was comfortably at ease with the all responsibility. He relaxed more and leaned against her back and hugged her a bit tighter trusting her authority fully. "What a strange juxtaposition this all is." said his internal narrator "To think of what Meredith would say if she saw me like this." it continued. "To hell with her, this is romantic."

"Y'know Castle, Martha didn't think you'd even get this far."

"Really? What'd she say?" Castle asks, hesitantly

"She was convinced you'd chicken out before we left the parking space. I bet her you would."

"What do you get for winning this bet?"

"What do you think I get out of it." she said. He could hear the smirk in her voice as she said it.

"Well, I'm glad. Yea, I'm uncomfortable but that's not a bad thing. As long as you don't make me grow up too much I don't mind it."

"Yea, we don't want that to happen." she laughed in his ear.

"So, remind me again, who's playing at this game?"

"Ok, Castle, this is important, you need to remember these two groups, first is **our **team, the Yankees, your friend Joe Torre used to coach them. The others, the ones **everyone **will be 'dissing' is the Boston Red Sox. Whatever you do, make sure you don't cheer them."

"Yea, Espo gave me some pointers so I know what to yell when we get a goal." he said to her (knowing darned right well it's wrong.)

"Oh great. Espo was yankin' your chain. There's no goals."

"Figures. I should've guessed it. Oh well, as long as I pay attention to you I'll be safe."

"Yea, pay attention to me." The warmth in her voice was pleasant.

"That's a given Kate." he whispered back to her through the intercom and gave her waist a small hug.

The vibrations from the bike and the feeling of the wind began to mesmerize him and his writer's mind began to run away. What a strange pair this was, flying down the road. The woman in charge and the man sitting back and being the passive one. He realized he'd not ever been in this position in a way that allowed him this sort of examination of the roles we have in our lives. Maybe this is another one of those "Learning experiences" we all should have. How many men are willing to set aside their macho view of themselves to let the feminine one control things. It's not so bad, all things considered. I guess I'd get ridiculed for it but what the heck, I'd rather be here than almost any place else.

**"*CASTLE*!" **crackled the headset.

"Huh? What?"

"Did you fall asleep back there?" she laughed.

"No, I was doing some of that writer thing. This adventure is giving me things to think about and examine." He says quickly trying to cover for his lack of attention.

"Well, good thing you missed that bikini team that were on the side of the road back there."

"**What? Where? Really?**"

"Gawd Castle, you're almost too easy." Beckett says laughing.

"Don't **DO **that! I almost hurt my neck looking around."

She smiled broadly at the joke.

"You know that I can hear you smiling don't you?" he said.

"Yeah, well, you're just guessing. Anyway, we're here at the stadium."

"Great! That wasn't so bad after all. I had nightmares of being stuck in this position." he laughed.

* * *

** To Be Continued **


	2. Chapter 2 - Game time!

As they removed their helmets and unzipped their coats, Kate shook out her long lovely hair and Rick just admired her, drinking in all that he could. She smiled at him, all the reward he ever needed and they turned, arm in arm and headed for the entrance. Small talk and gentle touching continued, tying them together more and more each moment. Throughout the throngs of people, they never separated more than an arm's length, always touching, holding hands, or a hand on the back or shoulder, she always knew where he was and he never lost track of her. It was a nice warm feeling they both reveled in.

They made their way to their seats behind the dugout, Kate smiling ear to ear in preparation for the excitement of the game.

"Kate, do you want a beer and something to munch?"

"Yes, that'd be nice! Let me take your coat so you have both hands free."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me!" Her smile lighting up her whole face.

"One Castle surprise coming right up!" As he turns to head into the concession area.

The sun shone brightly, she looked up into the sky and reveled in the warm rays on her face. "What a wonderful way to spend the day" she thought. This is another one of those moments when she'd like to be able to call her mother. Suddenly a shadow appears, opening her eyes, she sees a stadium worker standing over her.

"Is this Mr Castle's seat?"

"Yes, he's just gone to get some food. Can I help you?"

"I was asked to give him this envelope."

"I'll be glad to give it to him when he gets back."

"Thank you" The young man says handing the envelope to Kate and walking away.

Her cop instincts make her examine the envelope determining nothing's wrong with it. It's hand addressed to 'Richard Castle' by someone's who's not big on penmanship. Just then, Castle returns.

"One Castle surprise for m'lady." Handing her a small glass of beer, a hot-dog and a small cup of gourmet popcorn.

"Ok, that's a surprise." She says smiling.

"This is supposed to be the best popcorn there is." Boasts Castle as he sits down next to her.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose! Let's give it a try!" Trying some, her eyes go wide "This stuff is great! Oh, by the way, this envelope arrived for you." Handing the envelope to him.

"Would you hold my beer for me? I'm not trusting you with my popcorn though. I'll trust you with my life but this is **my** popcorn." Grinning at her and opening the envelope and reading it. He takes a pen from his pocket, jots a note on the back of the paper and puts it back in the envelope. "Excuse me for a moment, Kate." He stands up and heads over to one of the ushers. Speaks to him and hands him the envelope, then returns to his seat. "Sorry about that."

"What was that all about?" Handing him his beer and trying to grab some of his popcorn from him.

"Hey! Cut that out!" But never pulls it away from her. "Nothing much, I got invited to meet some folks, we'll go after the game."

"Well, the games getting started so, I've turned my phone off. A few hours of uninterrupted baseball. You ready?" She smiled at him with look that makes his heart melt. She could ask him to walk through fire with that look and he'd be happy to do it.

"I've never been so ready in my life!" He says as she slips her arm through his and cuddles up next to him. "I do have one thing to tell you though. I'm not proud of it but I think I owe it to you."

She sits up and looks at him a bit concerned."What?"

"I've been to baseball games before."

"You said..."

"Yea, I know, it was a little white lie, because I wanted to let you enjoy taking me and I wanted to enjoy being taken to the game by you. However, and this is important, I've never been taking to a game by a woman much less a girlfriend, never been on a bike, and never sat down here. The few times I've been to a game, I've been up there" Pointing behind him "in those suites, isolated from the world."

"Well, maybe I'll forgive you."

"Would it help if I said that I'd not trade this moment with you for anything?" He offers whispering into her hair.

"Yea, that helps a bit but it still wouldn't hurt for you to make it up to me." Smiling and returning to lean on his shoulder.

Quietly, he whispers to her "And I'd not trade this feeling ever." Giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She squeezes his arm in return. "Ok, do we want to bet who chooses dinner on who wins?"

"No, aside from the simple fact that you'd clean my clock, I've already made dinner plans."

"Yea, I would win wouldn't I." She enjoyed the banter. "What's for dinner?"

"A surprise."

"Oooooo... A surprise? Tell me..." She implores grinning.

"We're not in the box, your interrogation tactics aren't going to work here, you're not going to get me to spill my guts about what plans I may or may not have made that may or may not involve you for dinner."

"Well, ok, I'll be a good girl and mind my place." Snuggling his arm more.

Looking up at the sky "Wow, I'd have expected a bolt of lightning to have accompanied such a statement. I guess I'm a lucky guy." He says smiling at her.

The two continue to exchange smalltalk as the game begins.

* * *

** To Be Continued **


	3. Chapter 3 - Post-game wrap up

The announcer thanks everyone for coming and the usual post-game announcements.

"Well, that was a great game Kate. Thanks for taking me." Castle says.

"Well, thank you for coming with me. Want to get going?"

"Yea, let's." Standing and taking her hand, Castle steps out into the aisle, she steps out and begins to go up the aisle.

"No no my dear. Our day isn't done yet. Come this way." he says leading her down to the fence.

"What exactly did you plan?" She asks suspiciously but smiling.

"Never you mind." Smiling that Castle smile with his trademark twinkle. "Usher! I'm Richard Castle, can you assist me?"

"Sure Mr Castle, right this way." He leads the way.

"My dear Ms Beckett, after you." Castle holds her hand and follows behind her after the usher.

They get to a locked fence near the dugout and the usher swipes his card and shows his ID to the guard, opens the gate and holds it for Beckett and Castle. "Mr Castle, I'll turn you over to Mr Jones here, he will show you the way."

"Thank you." Says Castle as he gently puts his hand on the small of Kate's back, encouraging her on. Her smile now radiant, the amazement all over her face.

They walk onto the field and over to home plate "Did you ever think you'd get this view of the stadium?" He asks her.

"No! This is amazing!" The smile on her face is electric and is all the thanks he needed. "I have to take a picture of this for my dad."

"The heck with that, let me have your phone, we'll send him a video." Castle says.

"He's going to be so jealous when he sees this!" She hands him her phone.

"Ok, ready? Set. Go!" Calls Castle.

"Dad, look where I am!" Beckett says to the camera spreading her arms almost as wide as her smile.

"Ok, got it! Here, send it to him." As he hands her back her phone.

She types a bit on the phone and says "Okay, it's on it's way, he'll be so psyched to see this!"

"You ain't seen nuttin' yet lady. Come on." He takes her by the hand and heads for the home team dugout.

"Where are you taking me?" She sounds like a school girl, almost giddy.

"I told you I had plans."

"He is so happy he's almost twinkling." she thinks to herself.

Following the usher, Castle and Beckett climb the steps down into the dugout and down the hall towards the locker room and the press room.

"Don't worry Kate, I'm not taking you near the naked guys, I don't want to lose you." He chuckles.

Kate can't even answer, she's so excited at this new experience.

They walk down the corridor, past all the workers and the occasional player to an elevator. The usher swipes his card and holds the doors for Beckett and Castle "Right this way Mr Castle" the three get in, he presses a button and the doors close. Kate, hanging onto Rick's arm watches the numbers change, they hit the top floor and the doors open. "Here we are Mr Castle." he holds the doors open for them and says "Have a nice day sir, ma'am."

Castle and Beckett exit the elevator into a private suite that overlooks the field, full of guys in expensive suits, she begins to recognize some of the faces as people she's seen in the news about the team including a few players. Her mind is reeling as Castle takes her, on his arm, around and introduces her to people, mingling with these people. "Skipper! Hey, how you doing?" he says to his friend Joe Torre "You remember Detective Beckett, we met at Bobby Fox's office?" and then in a hushed voice "Before she busted him for murder."

"Yes, detective, nice to see you again." extending his hand to her "That was a horrible thing to have happen. I'm glad you busted him. For all the fans, 'Thank you.'"

"Nice to meet you again Mr Torre, please call me Kate." she says collecting herself, shaking his hand and remembering the last time they met.

"Please, call me Joe." turning to Castle, "You asked for this?" he said pulling a used ball from his pocket.

"Yes Joe, thank you. It's for Kate here, she's a huge fan."

"Well, I'm glad to know that, here Kate, this was the opening ball from today's game. I had a few of the guys sign it for you." He says handing the ball to Beckett.

"Wow, thank you!" says Kate taking the ball from him and looking at it in her hand, her face full of amazement.

Joe winks at Castle who's smiling wide, pleased with her reception of his gift. "Hey Rick, say hello to your mom for me, she still owes me a dinner."

"I will Joe. She's keeping busy with her acting school but I'm sure she'll find time for you, I'll remind her." Castle tells him.

"Thanks Rick. Kate, nice to have met you again and thanks for coming to the game." he says turning to Beckett who's still lost in the moment looking at the ball in her hand.

"Thank you Joe. Nice to have met you again." she says squeezing Castle's arm tighter with out looking up.

As the skipper leaves, she says "See Castle, I didn't fall apart this time."

"Yes dear, you held it together. Congratulations." he smiles at her and leads her over to the bar to get two glasses of champagne.

For the next two hours, Kate is in a whirlwind, she's introduced to dozens of people from MLB and the team as well as other "movers and shakers." After a while, Castle looks at her and asks "Would you like to come down off your cloud and get some dinner?"

She smiles at him and says "Would you mind if I stayed on the cloud while we have dinner? This is so cool."

"For you. Anything. Let's go." They turn to head for the exit.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asks.

"I told you I had it planned didn't I?"

"Yes but... I thought..."

"No Kate, your night isn't over. I had Remy's cater a dinner for us at my place. I have a couple of movies you might like to watch, we are going to have our own little 'drive in' picnic in my living room."

She can't even reply, she's so excited, she just squeezes his arm as they get into the elevator.

"Happy?" Castle asks her.

"Yes I am, very much so." Kate responds happily.

"Good, I'm glad."

By the way, I'll take care of the dessert." She says as the elevator doors close and his eyes go wide.

* * *

**# # # The End # # #**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it.**

**By all means, please leave me feedback/reviews on this or any of the other stories I've posted here. I'd like to know what's good and what needs improvement. (And what smells badly.)**


End file.
